


Blessings

by CalmIsOverrated



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmIsOverrated/pseuds/CalmIsOverrated
Summary: How I imagine Patrick would ask Stevie for her blessing.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 18





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> There is one cuss word at the end, but like... It’s literally the namesake. I don’t think it’s worth bumping up the entire rating? Lemme know if that’s wrong tho.
> 
> This isn’t very good, but it’s my first time writing for this fandom. Kinda short, a lot of procrastinating.
> 
> Tumblr Calm-is-overrated, come yell at me

David was sleeping next to him- curled under his chin and knees digging into Patrick’s hip, somehow, despite being taller than Patrick he fit perfectly against his side. Their blankets were pulled over part of his face and only tufts of black hair stuck out from under the blankets he’d burritoed himself in. It was earlier than they usually went to bed, the sun was still setting on the horizon letting a small stream of light into the room.

David had managed to get himself roped into running around town all day and doing favors for everyone. He had been dead on his feet by the time he got back to the shop but he had made friends with a few of their local vendors and definitely won their favors.

When David finally dragged his tired body inside the store, Patrick was taken aback. He’d only sent David to deliver a message to one of their vendors. And that had been four hours ago. He felt a pang of guilt at being annoyed with David. Especially since it was his fault for sending him out. He should’ve know David would somehow find trouble.

After a bit of asking he actually got the full story. One of their suppliers, affectionately called ‘Old Lady Josie’ by a few of the locals, had asked David to take a letter to a neighbor- “Uhm, do I _look_ like a mail carry service?” Was surprisingly not said, but very strongly _thought-_ he’d agreed to do it. It was only a couple houses down, what could it hurt? Then the receiver of the letter, a man who supplied some of their lotions, had very politely asked David to take his response, and while he was there, he needed to get a package sent to someone on the other side of town. And from there it spiraled out of control and went back and forth until someone took pity on him and just used the actual postal service.

After that his boyfriend yawned and rubbed his eyes in exhausted frustration, and it broke his will to just have David sleep on the couch in the back until closing. So Patrick had suggested they close early and go to his apartment, the relief was tangible. David barely made it to the bed before he collapsed under the blankets and started snoring softly.

Patrick called the Roses to make sure they knew David was safe. He’d tried to do some paperwork but when he couldn’t stop yawning, he forfeited and got in on the other side of the bed. Despite how tired he was he couldn’t fall asleep yet. Patrick sighed and turned on his side facing David. He watched his boyfriend for a moment and thought about the future. He’d long since come to the realization that he wanted to _marry_ David, and be with him for the rest of their lives.

When Patrick had seen the rings while walking through the jewelry store he knew they were meant for David. The owner had known the couple and gave Patrick a discount on the set.

Now the rings sat in the bottom of his bedside drawers waiting for the right time. There had already been two close calls of David looking for something and nearly happening upon the rings. So yeah, Patrick had already decided he was going to propose. He didn’t know when, but he was going to marry David. That part was settled.

Patrick was a bit of an old fashioned soul when it came to the idea of marrying. When Rachel was not-so-subtly making hints for him to marry her, he had asked her parents for their blessings. Patrick didn’t see why his marriage with David would be any different. Traditionally, you would ask the parents of the person you’re looking to propose to for their blessings. If they gave it, you could marry, if they didn't, you just got married anyways. But there were fewer frowns at the wedding if you got permission.

Unfortunately, though he thought very fondly of David’s family, they couldn't keep a secret to save their lives. So he couldn’t ask one of them for their blessing in case they slipped up. And it cut down the majority of people he could actually ask for a blessing. This town really sucked at keeping secrets and his boyfriend really wasn't close enough to many people that could give their blessing.

Except Stevie. Stevie had probably been David’s first and only close friend since he had moved here. She had known him for years now. And she is one of their few friends that could actually keep a secret.

With whom he would be asking in mind Patrick sent David off the next morning to deal with one of their vendors that was having issues. Despite his complaining, his boyfriend was very good at dealing with those issues.

So, bright and early, Patrick had waved good-bye as David started the car and drove off, unknowingly dooming his boyfriend to be dragged into the career of a mail man. For a few minutes Patrick stayed and watched to make sure David was out of sight and hadn’t forgotten anything that would warrant him turning back.

Thinking he wouldn’t have much time Patrick flipped the open sign to closed and hurried from the store in the direction of the Rosebud motel. He’d come up with a script last night of what he was going to ask inside his mind. The closer Patrick got to the motel, the more silly he was feeling. He mentally crumpled up the script and threw it away. Stevie would probably laugh at what he was asking. What if she said _no_?

When Patrick entered he saw Stevie sitting in the chair behind the desk and her feet propped up on some papers John had probably left. She glanced up from the book in her hands, it looked like one of Alexis’s, and gave him a lazy wave. “David isn’t here,” she said, her boredom leaking into her tone.

“Um…” Great start, he thought sarcastically. “I’m not looking for him.”

She lifted an eyebrow at him. “Mr. Rose is at the diner.”

“I actually need to talk to you,” he said, a nervous chuckle escaped his mouth and his mind had gone completely blank. What was he here to ask again? Oh, right. The blessing. To marry David.

“What about?” She asked, putting the book down and sat up. Normally she’d mess around with him, but Stevie seemed to sense the seriousness in his tone.

Patrick walked over to the desk and rested his hands on it. “You need to promise not to tell David.”

She immediately looked defensive. “That depends on what this is.”

Patrick almost smiled, David had made a good friend. Protective, if a little scary. “Nothing bad, I swear.” Stevie settled back in her chair and tilted her head with a go on gesture. “In fact it’s something really good.”

Patrick ran his fingers through his hair and puffed out his cheeks. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Without giving himself a chance to back out he blurted, “I would like your blessing to marry David.”

“Oh my god,” Stevie said, standing and pushing her chair back. She leaned over the desk to scan his face for signs that this was a joke. Patrick was _completely_ serious. “You’re asking… _me_? For my _blessing_?” She sounded shocked and was staring at him with wide eyes.

“You’re his closest friend,” he said softly. He hoped she would accept.

Stevie’s mouth opened and closed for a moment. “But why not ask his famil- oh, never mind.”

“Yeah,” Patrick laughed. “So, do I have your blessing?”

Stevie looked at him hard, her gaze almost knocked him off balance. “You’re a good person for him,” she said. “Just don’t lose him, I don’t think he could stand that.”

“He’s the best thing to happen in my life, I won’t let him go,” he said, a soft smile on his face. Patrick felt proud of David for choosing such protective friends.

“Then yes. Yes, _of course_ , you have my blessing to marry David.”

Patrick broke out into a grin. Stevie blinked and next thing she knew Patrick had her in a bone crushing hug. After a moment of surprised hesitation she returned it and gave him a pat on the back he let her go. Stevie almost feel like she needed to give some sort of shovel talk, she was sure John would _try_. It would be awkward and trail off, multiple times, but Stevie knew how he would end the long, drawn out conversation. ”Be good to him, alright? He loves you, and I can tell you feel the same. You’re a good match for each other.”

”Of course, Stevie. David is one of the best things to happen to me, and I want to be with him for the rest of our lives,” Patrick said, and he had one of his soft lovey-dovey expressions he always had when he talked about David. ”Thank you so much, Stevie. For being his friend and mine, as well as trusting me enough to give your blessing.”

His smile was borderline blinding and Stevie almost had to shield her eyes. Patrick roped her into another hug. Stevie pulled away with a smile she couldn’t stop. She shooed him away. “Okay, okay, you’re welcome. Save that shit for David. Now get out of here, I have wedding gifts to buy.”


End file.
